Waking Dreams
by Heidikins05
Summary: Short, sweet, smutty shipping stories. A collection of short stories written about people's favourite ships. The ships are chosen by the reviewers! Please R&R.
1. Prettyshipping

Waking Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh.

Now that all that is out of the way… welcome! This is my latest little story… well it's not so much a story I will be working on non-stop. It's a collection of shipping stories that I'll update every time I get the inspiration. All your favourite ships will hopefully, eventually, end up here. I want people to review and tell me what ship they want up next. These are more silly romance tales than smutty erotica type stuff, but there are hints at making out/sex. Now, on with the show!

The first ship up is prettyshipping. I made that name up, because I couldn't find a ship for it anywhere. Ryou X Malik X Duke. I don't consider myself to be very good at romance so forgive me!

* * *

It was a perfect summer day. The sun shone brightly down upon a calm ocean bay. The deep blue water lapped gently at the shore and the sides of luxury boats as they glided smoothly along out to sea. A small, rickety wooden pier poked out a few metres into the water. 

A soft _thump thump thump _of footsteps echoed out across the water as a small boy made his way slowly and gracefully along the pier. His porcelain pale skin glowed under the warm summer sun, and little rivers of ocean water trickled down his bare arms and legs. His long white hair was damp, little droplets of water falling from his locks and landing silently on the wooden slats beneath his feet. He wore a white shirt, soaked through and transparent, showing off more of his flawless skin. The wet material clung to his supple frame, showing off every curve and crease of his muscular torso. Other than that he wore nothing more save for some dry boxers he had pulled on after taking his morning dip in the cool bay water.

Ryou Bakura reached the end of the pier and looked down curiously. Tied to one of the wooden poles was a small, luxurious yacht. It was the palest blue, with snow-white sails. Standing at the wheel, with a full champagne flute in hand, was a blonde haired boy wearing a sailor hat and sailor shirt. On his feet where matching blue and white thongs. Black board shorts hanging loosely around his hips were the only material on the yacht not matching the unspoken blue-and-white code.

"Malik!" Ryou called gently. His friend looked up and smiled. "What are you doing?"

"I have… _borrowed _Kaiba's yacht to sail in," Malik smirked.

Ryou laughed. "Well you're certainly dressed for it."

"You know what they say about sailors…" Malik winked. "Come aboard." He stretched his tanned hand out to his friend, who took it happily and hopped into the yacht. Malik then handed him the flute full of sparkling champagne. "You can drink this. I can't drink and drive, and I intend to sail this little beauty around the bay."

Ryou laughed and took the cool drink gratefully. Malik threw the constricting rope off of the yacht and steered it carefully into the beautifully calm water of the bay. Only a few metres out they chanced upon someone bobbing serenely in the water. His raven black hair had been let out of its usual ponytail and was wafting around his face in the water, whilst Duke tilted his head back and enjoy the warm, silent atmosphere.

"Ahoy!" Malik yelled, making him jump. Duke spun around in the water, sparkling beads of water flying from his hair and plinking back down into the sea. He didn't say a word, but smiled hugely and waved to the blonde and the albino, leaning over the railing of the boat to see him better. Malik threw a lifeguard ring to his friend in the water. "Climb aboard, Devlin!"

Duke happily grabbed the floating device and allowed his friends to haul him on board. He stood straight and tall, wringing out his black hair and winking at the other two. "Anyone got some clothes to spare for the skinny-dipper?" he asked, not at all ashamed or embarrassed by his naked form.

"Nup," Malik said, watching the bay water as he steered the boat along. "Go naked. _Feel _the breeze…"

Ryou laughed and handed Duke a fluffy white towel, with a small KC logo embroidered on the corner. "Here Duke."

"Tah Ryou." Duke wrapped the towel around himself and strutted casually over to Malik with Ryou by his side. They stood, one either side of the blonde, and wrapped their arms around him affectionately. "Where are we going…?"

"It's a surprise," Malik whispered softly, guiding the boat the entire time towards their destination.

And so the three boys stood there, wrapped in their tender embrace, watching the shore drift by in the distance, winding on for eternity like a golden path to paradise, occasionally exchanging loving kisses and taunts, until the sun began to set and turned the entire bay into an exotic delight of glowing pinks and soft oranges. Finally Malik steered the boat towards the shore, and with a slight _bump _it slid up onto the beach and sunk into the sand, sitting there like a beached whale waiting to be pushed back out to sea, and freedom.

"Follow me," he instructed, leading his friends off the boat onto the warm sand. He sat them down with an extraordinary view of the entire bay, and the golden sunset, and dug a hole. Duke and Ryou watched curiously as their friend disappeared into a large group of trees far behind them, and returned with an armful of twigs. Finally they understood, and helped him arrange his kindling in the hole in the ground. No sooner had they sat back than there was a _whoosh_, and the small pile of sticks went up in flames. Malik had created their own little camping ground, and they could stay there all night.

Malik sat back and wrapped an arm around each of his friends. "How's that? We can stay here all night long."

Ryou sighed. "I'd rather stay here forever."

* * *

Yeah, that was a corny ending but I didn't know quite how else to do it. I have the next three chapters written (in my head) so if you review and ask for a certain ship PLEASE BE PATIENT! Thankyou, I love you all. 


	2. Psychoshipping

Waking Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh.

Chapter two is here! This ship is psychoshipping – Marik X Bakura (Yami Marik X Yami Bakura) (Yami no Malik X Yami no Bakura) This one isa little smuttier than the first!

* * *

Night time in Domino City. An eerie silence hung over the entire city, like it was witching hour at 8pm. The sun set so early these days… Not a car or creature moved along the deserted streets. The streetlights didn't light up the street as you would expect them to. A cold half-moon hung in the black velvet sky, surrounded by a scattering of stars that were continually overcome by dark clouds.

Two figures emerged from an alleyway, clothed in the tightest black, blending in with the impenetrable darkness all around them. Dark eyes flashed in the night and sadistic laughter floated over the still air, disappearing into nothingness. Somewhere down the street, a door opened and bright light spilled out onto the street, followed by the sound of classical music and uppity laughter which overcame the muttered conversation of the two shadows from the alley.

Bakura tilted his head towards Marik. "What did you say?" he asked. "I didn't hear you."

"Forget it," Marik said. "Let's go in there."

"In there? That poncy, faggoty, stupid, posh, expensive restaurant thing?" Bakura said in disgust.

"Yeah. That. Come on." Marik grabbed his fellow yami by the hand and yanked him down the street and into the restaurant. As he pushed the wooden door open an electric bell chimed somewhere inside. As one the few customers in the restaurant glanced up to see who had joined them now. They had to stop and stare at the new arrivals – two young men wearing leather, with outrageous spiky hair, holding hands.

The two glared. "What?" Bakura snapped.

Someone coughed, and the few customers turned back to their meals and their food, blushing and muttering between themselves. The music started up again, and a man wearing a black tux strode over to the new arrivals. "Can I help you, sirs?"

"No, we're just fine," Marik said, pulling up a chair, as did Bakura. "Can we get some spaghetti?"

The waiter nodded and left. He had rather hoped the two new comers would leave, but instead it seemed they were here to stay. Said boys were grinning across the table at each other. The single candle in the centre of the table burnt dimly, attempting to create a romantic atmosphere. Instead it cast eerie shadows on the boys faces.

"What are we doing here Marik?" Bakura asked, boredly crumbling up a complimentary breadstick all over the tablecloth. Marik caught his hand and leant across the table, crushing his lips onto his koi's and gently caressing the inside of his mouth with his tongue. Bakura used his spare hand to twine his fingers in Marik's hair. When the two parted the entire restaurant was staring at them, as was the waiter waiting by their side to deliver their food.

"Your pasta, sirs," he muttered, setting the bowls down and leaving hurriedly. Bakura sniggered and Marik dragged his chair over to sit beside his beloved. He dipped his fork into his bowl, twirling the spaghetti onto his fork slowly, deep in thought.

Something warm and sticky suddenly found its way onto his cheek. Marik reached up and touched it gently, frowning at Bakura. Drawing his fingers away, he noticed they were coated with pasta sauce.

"So sorry…" Bakura purred, leaning across and licking it up in one fell swoop. Marik caught on, smirking, and held up a meatball.

"A bite for a bite, Bakura dear." Without waiting for answer he leant forward and gave Bakura a love bite on the neck. He could feel Bakura eating the meat, as requested, and purred happily.

Now it was Bakura's turn. He picked up the last of the breadsticks and held it out to Marik. "Say 'ah.'" Marik opened his mouth and his lover placed the breadstick inside, half of it still hanging out. He leant forward to take a bite, but the sight of this sent Marik into hysterics and he laughed, causing the breadstick to fall into his lap and break. Bakura's smirk widened and he leant down to finish what he started…

"I'm sorry sirs," came the waiter's voice. "But you're making our other guests uncomfortable. I'll have to ask you to leave."

The two dark spirits weren't listening. They were in the middle of something and they weren't about to stop. Marik moaned with pleasure and shoved the waiter. "Get lost… Oh _Bakura_…"

Blushing furiously now, the waiter crooked his finger towards the kitchen. Three more men came out, with their sleeves rolled up, sweating from the heat of the stoves in the kitchen. They had lost three paying customers already thanks to this duo, they refused to lose anymore. The kinky couple would have to go.

Marik and Bakura were bought back to reality with a painful _bump_, when they landed painfully in the alleyway outside the restaurant kitchens. It was pitch-dark back here. A night creature rustled the plastic bags in the dumpster. Marik and Bakura could only see each other's eyes sparkling mischievously, reflecting the light of the moon. Marik could feel his lover's hands, resting innocently on his crotch. "Let's go home," he whispered.

"What for?" Bakura replied, grinning, his hands working Marik's belt buckle. "I say we stay _right here_…"

* * *

Mwa ha ha! Oh how I love this pairing. I hope you liked it! One more pre-organized pairing to go,and then it's YOUR turn to choose! (Yes it was originally two pairings to go, but one of them wasn't yaoi, just brotherly fluff. Yes, it was Seto X Mokuba.)


	3. Chaseshipping

Waking Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh.

Chapter three is up too now. Hooray! This is the last one I do just off the top of my head. All three stories (four if you count my apparent tabloidshipping) started off simply as bedtime stories for my big sister.

Yes, I know, that's weird. Anyway! This ship is chaseshipping, her favourite – Duke X Tristan (Ryuuji/Otogi X Honda/Hiroto)

* * *

Duke Devlin leant on the counter on his game shop, bored beyond all possible belief. The store was empty, and had been almost all day. It was a slow business day – possibly because it was too perfect a day to spend indoors buying dice games. The blinds on the windows had been pulled half shut, to keep half the sunlight and heat out. The whole shop was therefore dim, with specks of dust dancing in the beams of light filtering onto the floor.

Distant sounds of traffic floated through the open door to reach Duke's ears. It was soft, peaceful… almost hypnotising. He could feel his eyes sliding shut and his breathing getting slower and more even as he slid into a semi-conscious state right there at the cash register.

The loud throbbing of a particular engine kept Duke just barely awake. He had to open his eyes, however, when the sound grew louder and closer. He stood up straight and tall as the vehicle drew closer to his store, and apparently stopped right outside. Duke ducked his head gracefully, trying to see who's vehicle it was through the bottom half of the window.

Suddenly the door was pushed open, the bell tinkling loudly as a blast of hot summer air blew in and hit Duke full in the face. He squinted against it until it subsided, then took in his visitor. "Hi Tristan."

Tristan Taylor grinned at his boyfriend across the room, and threw him a spare motorbike helmet. "This place is dead, Dev. Wanna come for a ride?"

Duke caught the helmet and smiled. "Why not?" He leapt over the counter in one graceful leap and headed for the door with Tristan, who opened it for him and bowed him out. Duke smiled and walked ahead of his seme, pulling the helmet on as he went. Tristan grinned and watched his boyfriend's butt move as he walked, before following him to the bike.

"You'd better get on front, Dev," Tristan smiled. "We don't want you to fall off."

Naïve, unsuspecting Duke gladly climbed atop Tristan's sleek motorbike, in front. Tristan slid on behind him, wrapping his arms around to reach the handlebars, and his legs around to reach the kick start. The motorbike roared into life and took off almost instantly. Surprised, Duke cried out and held onto his boyfriend's thighs.

Tristan smiled smugly and they drove quickly through the town, pointing out well known places – their homes, Yugi's game shop, Kaiba Corp, their school… Duke was like an excited three year old, bouncing up and down in his seat and pointing out his favourite land marks to Tristan, who felt the irresistible urge to kiss his adorable koi right then and there. But of course he couldn't, because they both were wearing helmets.

Soon enough, they were driving along a dirt road in the country. Huge trees stretched away towards the sky, their branches hanging over the road far above, causing the sunlight to stream through in a pattern. Everything was silent except for the throbbing of Tristan's motorbike engine. Duke snuggled down in his boyfriend's arms, enjoying the scenery.

It soon changed, as Tristan took off onto a side road to the right. Rougher and dustier than the one before, this road was barely wide enough for the motorbike to travel along. The trees were thicker and set closer together. Less dappled sunlight filtered through onto this track. Duke could see small creatures hopping and running through the undergrowth on the side of the track. He felt at peace with the world, and so happy that Tristan had taken him to this beautiful place.

And still his koi didn't stop. The track wound upwards now, going uphill. Finally they burst out into an emerald green clearing, and the motorbike stopped. Tristan pulled Duke's helmet off, then his own, and eased his loved one off the bike. "Whaddya think, Duke?"

"Oh Tristan, this place is wonderful!" The whole clearing could only have been six metres long and five metres wide. Underfoot was the thickest, lushest grass Duke had ever seen. Swarms of gnats flittered up from one patch and landed in another. They were surrounded by trees on three sides. On the other side a river ran the length of the clearing. At one end a waterfall was falling down to create said river.

"Come on, I wanna show you something _really _cool," Tristan said excitedly, pulling his boyfriend over to the waterfall. Carefully they inched behind it, without getting a drop of water on themselves, to discover a cave hidden behind the stream of water falling from above. In the middle of the cave floor Tristan had set up a red and white checked tablecloth. In the middle of the tablecloth was a bottle of red wine, two champagne flutes, and a bowl of hot, imported Italian rolls smeared with melting butter.

"Oh Tristan!" Duke cried, hugging him. "This is so romantic!"

Tristan pouted. He had been aiming for "cool," not "romantic," but Duke was happy, so mission pretty much accomplished. He pulled the raven-haired boy over to the tablecloth and sat him down, pouring them both a drink. Duke helped himself to a roll and leant on his seme, enjoying the slow rise and fall of his chest.

Hours later, the wine was all gone, and all that remained of the bread were a few crumbs. Duke was feeling drunk and amorous, pawing affectionately at his boyfriend and nuzzling his neck. Tristan grinned and held his boyfriend close. Duke wanted sex.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

Yay! Okay, I am now awaiting requests! You like what I write? Are in love with a certain ship? Even if it doesn't exist, review me and ask me to write you a chapter! It's why I'm here! Please :smiles:

(Especially if you've thought up a ship which doesn't exist, send it to me. I love naming them)


End file.
